Season 9
The Season 9 missions of Walking Dead: No Man's Land debuted 2018 October 8. (Zombies resulting from countdown are usually of increasingly higher level.) Episode 1: Scrounging for Seeds With zombie countdown. In training missions you have 3-person team of Carol (in leader slot), Rick and Daryl. * Rick: “If we find those seeds, we can plant all sorts of new food crops.” * Carol: “I'm sure they are down here… somewhere.” (objective: Open the door)(takes one-turn to open door) When door opened, Armored zombie and Tank zombie appear near bottom-left corner. * Carol: “Dammit… No way through.” (objective: Open the door)(door further to the right) When you open 2nd door, armored zombie (& two regular zombies) appears below and tank zombie appears near bottom-left. * Carol: “No, not here. Where are they?” (objective: Open the door)(3rd door takes two-turns to open) When you open 3rd door, armored zombie (& two regular zombies) appears below and tank zombie appears near bottom-left. * Carol: “There we go.” * Carol: “The seeds are in those filing cabinets” When you open 3rd door, three regular zombies appear below, and 2 Armored zombies and a Tank zombie (& 4+ regular zombies) appear from behind 3rd door. (objective: Open the door)(big glowing chain-link door at right-end) * Carol: “There we go.” * Carol: “The seeds are in those filing cabinets” (objective still says "Open the door", but you're actually opening the filing cabinet.) (one turn to open filing cabinet, when cabinet open the exit zone starts glowing) * Carol: “I got them. Lets get out of here.” (new objective: go to exit) Episode 2: Lumber Jacked No zombie countdown. * Aaron: “Hang on! We're on our way.” (objective: Save the survivors) After freeing one survivor. * Aaron: “One of the workers is still in danger.” After freeing 2nd survivor. * Daryl: “Thin 'em out; buy us some time to get away.” (objective: Survive the herd) After killing enough zombies. * Daryl: “Aight, now we can leave.” (objective: Go to exit) Episode 3: Clearing the Grid No zombie countdown. * Maggie: “That clanging is gonna draw in walkers from a mile away. We need to tie up those metal sheets.” (objective: Turn off the sounds)(2 red-glow speakers, 2 turns for each speak) After turning off first speaker, Goo walker appears near top (from shack). * Rosita: “Talk about "keeping your house in order."” After turning off 2nd speaker, 2nd Goo walker appears at bottom of map. * Rick: “Okay, we're good to clear out.” (new objective: kill all walkers) Episode 4: Eyes in the dark No zombie countdown. Episode 5: On A Pale Horse In training missions you have 3-person team of survivalist Rick (in leader slot), Negan and Sasha. Episode 6: Limping for Our Lives With zombie countdown. (start with 4 turns until next wave) * Rosita: “I need you to RUN, Eugene.” * Eugene: “I am compelled to rebrief you on the ongoing sitch regarding my bum wheel.” (objective: go to exit) (glowing exit to the right, with regular zombies and six red-moving-striped squares in the way.) (cannot move into the dirty pond near top-right corner near exit) (Eugene's injury results in his quick-movement (1 action point) restricted to 2squares horizontally or vertically, or one-square diagonally. He can move a little more if you are willing to use all your action points on movement.) (If a character steps in a red-glowing-square: # Rosita says: “Stuck again. Well, that just chaps my chalupa.” or Rosita says “I don't mind reporting that my patience with this predicament has reached its apex.” # and two regular zombies pop-up. Stuck character cannot attack for that turn (although character may be able to do an overwatch attack). When a character gets into exit area: * Eugene: “I do believe the environmental hazards are hampering our oncoming foes more than us, but I doubt they're feeling the burn I am feeling. Is there a nearby position of obfuscation, or is my goose thoroughly cooked?” Episode 7: Trapped In training missions you have 2-person team of Daryl (in leader slot), and Carol. (objective: Kill the trapped walkers) Episode 8: Grave Consequences No zombie countdown. * Jesus: “Can't see anything in this fog.” (objective: open the gate)(gate with red-glow)(2 turns to open gate) (gate refuses to open) * Aaron: “So much for the gate. We'll have to take 'em on.” or * Aaron: “Lets clear these out.” (after a turn or 2: a bunch of "raiders" pop-up, with three at bottom and two at top.)(possibly the remaining zombies converted into "raiders") * Jesus: “They were in the herd? Who are these guys?” * Michonne: “Whoever they are, they don't smell friendly.” (objective: kill the enemies) After killing the first wave of "raiders" (aka whisperers), more pop up at left end. * Michonne: “If we don't get out quickly, we might not get out at all.” * Jesus: “There are more coming. Get out of here; I'll be right behind you!” (and then the mission ends) Episode 9: Walker Trap No zombie countdown. * Daryl: “We got 'em surrounded. Just gotta be careful.” (objective: Kill all walkers) Leader starts on left-side of covered bridge. Other team-mate starts on right-side of covered bridge. (next words probably triggered by getting close to the bridge) * Michonne: “Drop your weapons. You have no place to run.” (objective: Kill the human enemies) When one human enemy left * Daryl: “You're the only one left. Start talkin'.” Episode 12: Baby Shower With zombie countdown. * Eugene: “This old clothing store should contain materials needed for Rosita's current physical situation.” * Gabriel: “You know you don't have to do this right?” * Eugene: “Nonsense. You love her, and although it pains me to admit it, I do believe she reciprocates. Now help me relocate those trash receptacles.” (objective: clear the path) (one white-glow dumpster. After moving first dumpster, 2nd dumpster starts glowing and can be moved. One turn to move each dumpster.) (objective: gather all supplies) Glowing items on five different shelves. One turn per shelf. (if you get supplies from first 3 or 4 shelves, you don't need to check the remaining shelves.) * Eugene: “I believe we can declare this one a winner. Ready to roll out.” (objective: go to exit.) exit at top starts glowing. Episode 15: Whisperers in the Night No zombie countdown. * Daryl: “Watch your backs. They're comin' from everywhere.” * Carol: “They just keep coming.” (objective: survive the herd) (after killing a bunch of zombies) * Michonne: “Whisperers! Watch out for weapons.” (objective: kill the human enemies) (after killing the last human enemy, either * the game glitches and mission never ends OR * Daryl: “We're closed in. This don't look good.” (and then the game ends) Episode 16: Frosty River No zombie countdown. * Ezekiel: “Do not tarry, stay strong my friends!” * Aaron: “This snow is slowing us down. Can't get a good footing.” (objective: go to exit)(exit at top-right) (after moving to right approx past the snow pattern that looks like giant pawprint, more walkers appear nearby by) * Michonne: “Walkers underfoot! Watch out!” * Aaron: “Damn snow drifts were hiding them. Be careful!” (objective: Kill the tough walker) Tank zombie (L4) appeared near exit. * : “.”